bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Acheron
| race = Mazoku ( Acheron ) Soul ( Hoshikuzu ) | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 152 cm ( Acheron ) 185 cm ( Hoshikuzu ) | weight = 50 kg ( Acheron ) 72 kg ( Hoshikuzu ) | blood type = Unknown ( Acheron ) O- ( Hoshikuzu ) | affiliation = Sun Wukong | occupation = Embodiment | previous occupation = Soldier | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Kurai Hoshikuzu | previous partner = Sun Wukong | base of operations = Shihōin Manor | relatives = Kōsa ( Descendant ) Hikari ( Brother ) | education = Unknown | signature ability = Demon Atavism }} Acheron is a Mazoku who was born from the amalgamated Chaos within the realm of ; emerging as an Earth Demon. He was recruited by Sun Wukong, he was the embodiment of Anger; existing as a living temptation for Humans. His ultimate objective, under the rule of Qítiān Dàshèng (齊天大聖, "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven"), was to spread Chaos and wreak havoc. However, due to carelessness, he fell in the midst of battle. In order to survive, he took over the body of Kurai Hoshikuzu. Later on, sometime after the Quincy Blood War, his genes began to appear within the Hoshikuzu Family. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities :Soul Distribution: Similar to Yhwach, who managed to distribute a portion of his own soul onto others, Shinseina Yami too has the ability to distribute portions of his soul. However, unlike Yhwach, Shinseina's power comes from his integration with Kōsa Hoshikuzu's ancestor; a portion of his soul overlapped with the Hoshikuzu Clansman's soul, creating a gap in the family's spiritual lineage. Shinseina Yami, in order to keep the Hoshikuzu from dying out, imparted parts of his soul onto clansman's descendants. This caused his Chaos to branch out, encompassing multiple generations, and kept the Mazoku's conscious in constant circulation. However, unlike Yhwach, Shinseina cannot impart special abilities onto those holding a portion of his soul. Instead, he can bestow upon them a certain amount of chaos. That chaos, however, has the ability to invigorate the Mazoku genes within their body, inevitably causing them to turn into one. Shinseina Yami, during his initial use of this ability, simply imparted his soul onto his descendants and subjects. Finding that those with a higher concentration of his power developed his conscious within them, he began to strengthen the soul within the later generations by focusing his will onto the soul. Demon Atavism: In , where the term is derived from, Atavism is an evolutionary throwback; traits reappearing which had disappeared generations before. Shinseina Yami, having imprinted his Chaos onto the soul of an unnamed Hoshikuzu member, influenced the soul's spiritual composition to the point that his genes were endowed with darkness. Those, residing within the later generations of the Hoshikuzu family, inherited these chaos endowed genes. Shinseina Yami, ruling over the chaos inside of said genes, can invigorate the darkness within the Hoshikuzu. The invigorated darkness can spiritually enhance the clan member, and force them to turn into a Mazoku. In that very Mazoku, regardless of whether or not a larger concentration of Chaos exists within another member, Shinseina Yami can materialize as an alternate conscious. Since the endowment of the first Hoshikuzu, this became a way for Shinseina Yami's conscious to continue on. Trivia * The author admits that Acheron is loosely based around Orochimaru from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. He, like the aforementioned snake-based antagonist, has the ability to resurrect himself through the manipulation of his subject and descendant's cells. However, unlike Orochimaru, Acheron has a variety of ways to keep his conscious within the circulation. His methods are a combination of the aforementioned snake, and that of Dio Brando's from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Acheron was originally an idea created by BraveHeart70 and Epzilon as a means to remove the Miasma from their two main characters. However, in the planning of him, he quickly became a major focal point for their collaborated story.